My Love Is Like A Fight,  It Will Never End
by Rinienne
Summary: What was he doing in Heaven? The answer was simple: Dean was dead. But was it really the end of his and his brother's adventures? And the most terrifying question: how Dean possibly could explain his relationships with Castiel to his parents? D/C; NC-17;


**Title:** My Love For You Is Like A Fight - It Will Never End;  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17;  
><strong>Genre:<strong> romance, fluff, future!fic death!fic (sorta), wing!fic;  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Dean/Castiel, Sam, Mary, John, Balthazar, Bobby, Karen, Tessa;  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: vague for season 6;  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>7350;  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Un'beta'ed, all mistakes are my own;  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sexual content, wing!porn, language, 100% angst free;  
><strong>Summary:<strong> What was he doing in Heaven? The answer was simple: Dean was dead. But did it really mean the end of everything? Was it really the end of his and his brother's adventures? And the most terrifying question: how Dean possibly could explain his relationships with an angel of the Lord to his parents?  
><strong>Note:<strong> I haven't updated my other fics in a while, because my beta got some stuff in real life. But now I found another one, so my multichapter fanfics will be continued shortly!

* * *

><p><strong>My love for you is like a fight - it will never end.<strong>

A sweet aroma of the best apple pie in the world was filling the air, inpouring into Dean's nostrils and making his stomach growl in anticipation. The spring sun was shining bright caressing hunter's skin with its warm rays and even chirps of birds were surprisingly pleasant for his ears. The day was perfect: sunny and warm, but from another side Dean didn't know could the weather ever be bad here, in Heaven.

What was he doing in Heaven? The answer was simple: Dean was dead. It hadn't been an angry monster who killed him during one of the endless hunts, he hadn't fell trying to stop yet another end of the world and it hadn't been even another secret mission during which he had to separate his soul from the body to speak with someone up here. It was a death even Castiel hadn't been able to save the Winchester from – Dean died from something most hunters couldn't even hope for – old age.

It had only been one day since he saw Tessa standing at the head of his bed ready to accompany the hunter in his final journey. And yet again she had been deprived of this opportunity as Castiel appeared to take Dean's soul up to Heaven himself. Of course Tessa had been trying to argue, telling that it would be against the rules, but Dean had always been someone who never fallowed rules so the argument had been closed quickly.

Dean had been eighty four when he died, and last several years he really hadn't been a healthiest person, always suffering from hundreds of minor illnesses which were common for this age, but he died peacefully, while sleeping. He was expecting to be an old duffer even here, in Heaven, but what was his surprise to see the visual aspect of his soul changing into the form he used to see about fifty years ago. Later Castiel explained that the souls didn't have age in Heaven, here they were transforming into the form a person felt happy the most during the life. For Dean it seemed was the age when he was trying to stop the Apocalypses which were surprisingly frequent for that period of time.

The hunter would argue many times that the happiest time of his life was when he finally settled down, well, if getting own house which you were visiting twice a month between simple 'salt and burn' or 'cut the head' hunts he was attending regularly with his brother could be called settled down. But apparently his soul was disagreeing with him. Still Dean wasn't going to give up on the argue, because he desperately didn't want Castiel to feel upset that his traitorous soul thought that the happiest time for him was before he finally unplugged the homophobic stick from his ass and replaced it with… how would you call an angel's dick poetically?

Another surprise for the hunter was the physical sensations. Everything felt so real: the touch of the sun on Dean's skin, the smell of the pie, its sweet taste melting on the hunter's tongue, even the fullness in his stomach as he was consuming the delicious pastry.

"Do you want another piece, sweetheart?" Mary asked, a wide smile crossing her face.

"You are coddling him too much." Laughed John, but as it seemed he didn't mind watching his son munching on the pie, especially with the fact it must have been impossible to stuff oneself with food to death in Heaven.

Both of Dean's parents looked younger than Dean remembered them from the last time he had seen them, but older than the time of his visit to the past. Dean knew a lot about Heaven, that it used to be the place where people were revisiting the best memories of their past, but it wasn't anymore. Mary and John were in fact very real and not just a part of hunter's memory. Dean wasn't sure how real were other things, like the yard of the house they were sitting in which looked exactly as their old one back in Lawrence, enjoying a family dinner together.

"One more piece won't do any bad!" Dean replied, reaching for another plate. He was already pretty full, but he couldn't stop himself as his mother's pies were too good to refuse.

When yet another piece was half way eaten, Dean heard a sound of a small trunk stopping in front of the house and turned his head, smiling stupidly wide as he did. It was the trunk he hadn't seen for very long time, but there wasn't a single chance in the world he wouldn't recognize it – the Bobby's trunk.

"Oh, it looks like the Singers decided to join us today!" John smiled.

Dean knew that the last meeting of Bobby and his father when they both were still alive, hadn't been a warmest one, but the smile on John face was so real, that Dean didn't have any doubts that now those two were best friends again. And that was great news indeed.

Dean didn't have any memories of Bobby from the time he was a kid and if he would have never seen the hunter's old pictures he would never recognize the person appeared from the truck. Bobby looked around forty years old, with no beard or mustache with short black hair and tidy looking checkered velvet shirt and light blue jeans. Bobby was still far away but Dean was absolutely sure that right now he also didn't smell like cheap whiskey. Bobby went around his truck and opened the passenger seat, helping his wife to step out from the car.

Dean had seen Karen Singer twice before and both of the times she didn't look exactly alive. Right now it was different – Karen looked beautiful, with blond wavy hair little longer than her shoulder line, she was dressed in white dress with full sweep skirt which were very popular in eighties. Dean didn't notice how he started to smile watching the couple approaching, holding each-other's hands.

"Bobby, is it really you?" Dean asked when they finally came close enough.

"And whom did you expect to see, a walking dead?" The hunter replied. "Oh wait, right, **_I am_** a walking dead!"

Dean laughed at the reply of his friend; he hadn't been hearing Bobby's sarcasms for so long that it seemed like forever. Not able to hold himself he stood from the table and embraced the other hunter with his arms. Then he smiled to Karen and nodded in a gesture of greeting.

~ooo~

The time was running really fast over conversations the five of them had this evening. They stayed here, on the backyard of the Winchester's house sitting beside the white wooden table and talking. The Heaven seemed different from Dean's past experiences, he used to the fact that this place was in some sort of permanent stasis, but now, when he could witness the sun slowly setting, he could see that it wasn't anymore. Another heavenly surprise was the alcohol. Dean had no idea that people had it here; he in fact used to think that alcohol was something forbidden in Heaven, but when John opened a bottle of very good whiskey, Dean understood that he was wrong again.

Although when Dean started to think that now Heaven looked so much alike Earth he found out that it also wasn't true. For example now apparently you needed only fifteen minutes of driving to get from Sioux Falls to Lawrence, but at the same time you could suddenly find yourself lost in the middle of France or Egypt while walking around own hometown because you simply turned to the wrong street. Angels never had a need of rebuilding Heaven and the lack of the experience was the reason of this unexpected space hops. At first angels tried to fix them, but suddenly people started to become exasperated over it. It looked like the idea of easy traveling over the world was in their taste, they even started to create the maps of the 'new world all over again' as they called it.

"So, this friend of yours, is he really an angel?" Mary asked.

Dean really tried to avoid the conversations about Castiel, at least for the first evening, but the name of his lover seemed to like popping out from time to time. It wasn't that Dean didn't want to talk about Castiel, because he clearly did. And he had already told them nearly all the stories how the angel helped to save the world, how he left own family to help Dean and his brother, how he was fighting the civil war in Heaven. The thing was that Dean kept finding himself unable to stop talking about the angel every time he was starting. He was simply afraid that his parents will become suspicious.

Not Mary not John didn't know about their relationship and Dean had no idea how to bring this kind of news on their shoulders. They had never been too disclosed about it back on Earth, and every close person to Dean or Sam knew about them, but his parents were a different story. How was he going to say his father that his son was in a relationship with another man, or how could he tell his mother that he used to sleep with an angel of the Lord? What would they think?

Of course the time would come, and his parents would find it out. And most likely that it would be Dean himself telling them, but the hunter just didn't want to do it right now, before two of them had a chance to meet Castiel, to get to know him better.

"Yup, he really is!" Dean smiled "Why do you ask?"

"It's just… We've spent long time here and never seen angels before. I used to believe in them when I was still alive, and I used to hear rumors here, that angels were walking among souls in Heaven, but I've never actually seen one." Mary explained.

"Oh, I bet now you will see one of them even more often than you think." Bobby smirked.

Dean found himself urging to kick his friend on a shoulder, but decided that it would be too much suspicious, so instead he just gave him a very disapproving look, which of course was ignored by the older hunter.

"So, when this friend of yours is going to show up?" John asked. "If he really going to?"

"Why wouldn't I show up?" A familiar voice sounded behind Dean's back, making the hunter smile again.

Dean turned his head and saw his lover standing several feet away from the table. He was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a black shirt, both slightly bigger for him, because he had never felt comfortable in tight clothes after getting used to the loose suite of Jimmy Novak. But what really caught Dean's attention and left him breathless was a pair of large wings spread wide behind angel's back. They didn't look like anything Dean could imagine: made of white pulsing energy they were glowing illuminating the slowly sinking into the dusk backyard. Dean didn't have enough time to examine them before they folded behind Castiel's back and disappeared from the view.

"Mister and missis Winchester, Bobby, missis Singer…" The angel greeted everyone coming closer to the table and settling himself besides the hunter. "Hello, Dean." He smiled warmly.

Castiel's appearance seemed to make an impression on those who never seen angels before, but even those who did, still looked taken by surprise by his wings. No need to say that Dean was one of those people. He knew Castiel for so long, he even saw the shades of those wings several times, but it was so long ago. Of course after two of them got together, Dean had asked about the wings once, asked was it possible to see them, but Castiel replied that it would burn the hunter's eyes. Dean of course was curious, but his eyes seemed more important so the topic had been closed for pretty much forever.

Mary stared at the angel with a nearly open mouth, not knowing what to do. "Do angels eat?" She finally asked Castiel.

"Most of them don't" Castiel replied.

"But this one does!" Dean finished the phrase, moving a plate with the pie closer to his angel.

~ooo~

The rest of the evening went less awkward than Dean expected it to be. For once both Mary and John actually liked the slightly, even after so many years spent among humans, awkward angel, second, Castiel never tried to do something that could make their relationship obvious, as it seemed he understood that Dean hadn't been ready to tell it to his father and mother yet.

Although Dean couldn't say that he didn't feel awkward at all as his parents kept asking the angel a lot of questions. John was mostly interested in the stories of the Apocalypse and the civil war and the reconstruction of Heaven while Mary together with Karen, were more interested in angelic culture and traditions. Dean was trying to fight a feeling, but he still felt like a fifteen years old girl who brought her boyfriend to meet her parents for the first time. Oh yeah, and never said that it was her boyfriend.

At first Dean tried to pay all his attention to the conversation and even participate in it, but then he realized that it was easier to simply turn his head to also bored looking Bobby and talk to him.

The sun disappeared behind the horizon in about an hour after Castiel joined them. Several lanterns turned on, giving enough light to sit outside. Once again Dean realized how much this new heaven looked like the Earth as the light of the lantern attracted several bugs that momently started to fly around it. The sound of the summer night together with the slight buzz in his head from the alcohol, made the hunter relaxed and slightly drowsy. He leaned on the back of the chair enjoying the evening and the company of people he loved.

The slight touch of someone's hand on his lap although returned him back to reality. The hunter glanced down, noticing Castiel's hand resting on his knee, rubbing it slightly. One more second and angel's hand started to move slowly up on Dean's leg towards his body, sending light shivers through it. The cock in his pants suddenly twitched leaving the hunter breathless.

It wasn't like Castiel had never been playful with Dean before or had never tried to make Dean extremely horny while in public, it was that the last time they had sex was so long ago, that Dean had difficulties to remember it. It was really shameful for Dean to admit that all the warnings about his junk food diet or disparagement of physical exercises together with his love for beer were actually true and the last five or six years of his life he just… well, he just couldn't.

And now, from the all places in the world, Dean found himself starting to turn on here, in Heaven. So, this place had beer and he could fuck Castiel. Heaven definitely wasn't that bad as Dean originally thought.

The hunter glanced around hoping no-one couldn't see what the angel was doing under the table. For his luck it was only them two on this side and the table cloth was hiding Castiel's hand well, so now Dean only had to try to keep his face straight, ignoring the fact that the angel hand was now so close to his half hardened cock.

"So, Dean, you've never got married?" Mary suddenly asked making Dean hum in surprise.

"Nope..." He shook his head, trying to ignore that Castiel was now rubbing his dick with one of his fingers.

The answer as it seemed didn't satisfy his mother: "Why? You never found someone to spend your life with?" She inquired.

With a corner of his eyes Dean noticed the angel shifting on his chair, although his hand never left the hunter's crotch even versa – now there was three fingers rubbing his shaft.

"I…" Dean started, trying to suppress a small moan of pleasure Castiel's fingers were giving him. "I actually did, but… can we leave this conversation for the next time?"

"Still have difficulties to talk about your personal life?" John asked.

Actually Dean right now had difficulties to talk about anything as he started to fill Castiel unzipping the fly on his jeans. "No, not really," he sighed. "I just want to save it for the next time."

"Just leave it be, the boy will tell it when he will be ready." Bobby decided to help him out, for what Dean was extremely thankful.

The thin fabric of Dean's underwear was suddenly moved down and slightly cool skin of Castiel fingers finally touched fire-hot skin of hunter's cock, making a muffled moan escape from Dean's lips.

"Is something wrong?" Mary inquired.

"Umm, no," Dean shook his head. "Just a long day, a lot happened and I feel slightly tired."

Dean wanted to push Castiel away, to tell him that that it was the worse idea ever to do what the angel started right in front of Dean's parents. But at the same time all Dean wanted right now is to grab his lover, tear his closes off and bury himself deep in his body, make the angel moan and shake underneath Dean or maybe feel Castiel deep inside him thrusting hard, making Dean feel alive even when he was actually dead.

And then Castiel moved closer, bringing his lips to Dean's ear. "Then maybe we should go to bed?" He whispered.

The deep voice of the angel sent shivers through Dean's whole body and the hunter had to restrain himself from moaning second time. Dean really liked his lover's idea, but at the same time he had no idea how he was going to stand from the table with his fly unzipped and his cock sticking out proudly from it.

"Would you mind, I need to talk to Cas." Dean exhaled after he was finally able to gather some air in his lungs.

For several seconds everyone was staring at Dean, including Castiel himself not quite understanding what the hunter wanted. Than Castiel's wings appeared behind his back again and his second hand descended on Dean's shoulder. The hunter felt the land disappearing under him and next moment he was standing in the middle of a small, but cozy bedroom of his own house they used to live with Castiel. Dean knew that it was a shitty way to leave, but in the condition he was, he wouldn't be able to say proper goodbyes, and more so hug anyone goodbye.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean inquired trying to make his voice sound as serious as it was only possible. "That you performance wasn't about just turning me on, was it?"

The angel glanced at the taller man and sighed: "I was just… a little disappointed." He admitted.

"That I didn't tell them?"

Castiel lowered his gaze, showing with that that Dean's guess was right.

"Cas, I… I just have no idea how." Dean admitted as he sat on the corner of the bed, gesturing his angel to join him and when Castiel nodded and sat next to the hunter, Dean embraced him with one arm and placed a chaste kiss on angel's cheek. "I mean, all my life I was trying to be like my father, I was looking up on his marriage, I was imagining the idea of an ideal life as the one my parents had before Azazel." He started to explain. "That is why I had so much difficulty to accept my feelings to you at the first place, because they were not in the way my father had."

"Do you think they will disapprove?"

"I don't know. I think they will understand it. It's just me being stupid." Dean sighed.

"Me too…" Castiel sighed. "I mean, it shouldn't have mattered to me, because you're my mate, and there is nothing that can change it. I just behave too much…"

"…human." Dean finished his angel's thought, smiling.

"I suppose." Castiel agreed, pressing himself closer to his lover. Then his gaze fell down on Dean's crotch and he sighed. "Oh. My… hard work isn't that hard anymore." He said.

Dean glanced down as well, noticing his still sticking out member laying stiff on the fabric of his jeans. "Looks like someone will need to start the hard work all over again." He chuckled.

~ooo~

"I know, you're somewhere around. Come on, show yourself!" an old hunter ordered standing in the middle of half-lid room.

It was a wooden barn in the middle of an empty field. Sometimes ago it had been used as a storage for grain of may be apples or even tomatoes – the old hunter had no idea what was here before, because now the field and the barn were abandoned. The light of several candles was illuminating the floor and the walls covered in dozens of different sigils and symbols the hunter used for a summoning ritual.

There weren't many creatures one could actually summon and most of them were nearly impossible to perform, but the hunter wasn't going to give up easily. Several more seconds and the flame of candles started to tremble even if there wasn't any wind inside the barn. The hunter smiled as he knew that this meant only that his ritual worked.

"Well, well, well…" A woman voice echoed through the room. "And I was wondering, who else could be so reckless to summon me. Hello there, Sam Winchester!" She sighed.

"Tessa…" whispered the old hunter.

"Oh, yeah, good ol' Tessa, at your service…" She scoffed "What do you want?"

"I want you to take my life…" Sam announced.

Tessa glanced at the hunter and suddenly busted to laughs. "Seriously?" she asked. "I mean… oh, I have no idea what I mean. You and your brother will be the end of me, I swear!"

Sam didn't move a single inch, staring at the reaper crossing his arms on his chest.

"Drop it, Sammy, I know that you were serious asking me to do it, but I can't!" Tessa shook her head finally stopping laughing.

"Can't or won't?" Sam inquired.

"Both!"

"So, it means that you can do it."

"Listen." Tessa groaned. "It's not your time, and the time won't come for at least ten more years for you."

"I have nothing to do with those ten years." Sam protested.

"I know that your marriage didn't last long, but you still have family: your daughter, grandkids."

"My grandkids are already in the age that soon they will decide to have own kids, they don't need me anymore."

"So, all that time you tried to be healthy to prologue your life, all those diets, those exercises were also for nothing? Look at you! You still can outrun any werewolf on a hunt… and don't say a word; I know you're still hunting, even now! With those two orphans you and your brother found twenty years ago."

"They also will be fine, they have each-other."

Tessa approached Sam, rubbing her face and sighing. "It is impossible to argue with you, isn't it?" Sam didn't answer, but he also never moved his gaze from the reaper. "And you won't let me go till I do what you want, will you?"

The old hunter simply nodded in response.

~ooo~

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed leaning on his own arms and watching his angel's pink lips wrapped around his cock.

"Cas… damn, stop it or I will finish before we even started" He groaned, trying to push Castiel away, but the angel only smirked as he continued sucking on Dean's member. "Fuck, Cas!" He moaned throwing his head back.

The bright light coming from the direction of his lover although made the hunter look back at the angel and gasp in surprise as he saw two large wings spread wide behind Castiel's back once again. The angel himself also noticed the fact that Dean now was finally able to see them, but even this realization didn't stop him from moving his head further down, swallowing the full length of Dean's cock.

Dean bit his lip hard to prevent himself from coming right away as he felt his member sinking deep into his lover's throat. Right, he almost forgot that the angel didn't have gag reflexes!

"Cas, please…" He whimpered. Yes, whimpered, and while being with Castiel he wasn't even ashamed to admit it, because only the angel could make him do emit such sounds.

To disturb himself somehow, Dean reached forward to touch Castiel wings: "Is it ok?" He asked. Castiel mumbled something indistinct which of course wasn't a surprise with a fact that his mouth was currently preoccupied, but Dean was sure that it was an agreement, as Castiel's wings moved closer to hunter's hand.

Dean putted his hand out and touched the glowing surface of angel's left wing, but the moment his fingers made the contact with the feathers, angel's eyes shot open and he jerked away from the touch. His head moved upwards finally releasing Dean's swollen member.

"Cas?" Dean called in concern. "Did it hurt you?" He asked.

Castiel blinked once, then he blinked second time staring right into Dean's eyes and finally he shook his head. "No…" he replied. "It didn't hurt, it was…"

"…good?" The hunter smirked.

"Yes." Castiel nodded.

A wide smile sprawled on hunter's face "Who would have guessed, Cas!" He laughed, grabbing the shorter man with his arms and tugging him on his knees. "Sensitive spot, huh?"

Castiel climbed up on his lover, catching his lips with his own and pushing Dean down on the mess of pillows and blankets and kissing him passionately tearing lips apart from time to time only to say hunter's name. Dean waited for it so long, perhaps even too long, so finding himself armful of his lover, he wasn't wasting a single second, starting to tug Castiel's clothes off. The angel groaned feeling Dean's hands all over him and also started helping his human to undress. Layers of clothes were flying unscrupulously on the floor and finally, finally Dean was able to feel angel's hot skin on his own.

Dean flipped Castiel over appearing now on top of him, kissing and suckling on his neck. Not able to hold himself, Dean reached for his angel's wings spread over the bed once again, digging his fingers into the soft plumage. The angel gasped and arched his back, his eyes shot and the whole body shivering. "Dean!" He cried out.

"That much sensitive, aren't they?" The hunter smirked, continuing rubbing the wing.

It wasn't like anything Dean could ever imagine. The feathers were soft, nearly weightless and Dean actually was afraid to hurt the shorter man by squeezing too hard. Slowly he was rubbing his fingers on the full length of the feathers, like combing them, making the angel moan loudly with every move of his hand.

"Unfair…" Castiel groaned, his whole body was now covered in a thin layer of sweat, making his skin glister reflecting the glow of own wings.

"Huh?" Dean smiled. "What is so unfair?" Experimentally he slightly tugged on one feather, squeezing it gently. Castiel cried out again, starting to desperately rocking his hips rubbing them against Dean's body in attempt to create any sort of friction.

"Wanted it… to be the other… way around!" He admitted breathing hard between every word, pressing himself as close to the hunter as he only could, scratching Dean's back with his short nails.

"Well, looks like your wings decided otherwise." Dean murmured catching his lover's lips with his own and entangling his tongue with Castiel's.

Dean was nearly on the edge himself, watching his angel undone by simple touches on his wings, listening his moans, feeling his hot heavy breath. His hips were rocking over Castiel's meeting their every move, creating a perfect rhythm. Dean knew that they both didn't have this for years and could come like this, but he didn't want it. Not yet, not like this. Dean wanted to feel the tightness of Castiel around his member, wanted to push inside this hotness burring himself as deep as he only could.

He also knew that his angel had planned to do the same with the hunter, but the wings became a great distraction, switching any kind of self-control off, turning the angel in this sweaty mess of want, wriggling under his lover. The thought made Dean smile into the kiss. Castiel as it seemed felt the smile and slightly bit hunter's lip, trying not to hurt him too much and tore the kiss. "Next time I will have my revenge." He exhaled before pressing his swollen lips back once again.

"Mhhmm…" He knew that Castiel would surely do as he promised; it had been always like this. Their relationship had never been submissive-dominant as they both were the second kind and every love making was like a fight. Every time they had been ending in bed no-one knew who would win it and that was what making their sex so wonderful.

Finally, not being able to hold himself any longer, Dean reached for the nightstand where they used to keep lube with his free hand and extracted the bottle filled with transparent liquid, opening it with one finger and pouring some lube on his hand. His fingers became slick and the bottle nearly slipped from his grip, but somehow he managed to return it on the nightstand without incidents occur.

Without losing any second, Dean placed his hand between angel's buttocks rubbing his fingers around his entrance, before slowly pushing one of them in. Castiel emitted something that sounded as a moan and a sigh of defeat at the same time and finally parted his legs, providing the taller man with better access.

"You look gorgeous my angel… as always…" Dean whispered looking into Castiel's eyes, nearly black of lust and pleasure, while his second finger sunk inside his angel.

"And you even more so." He replied with a smile moving his hips down, trying to settle himself deeper on hunter's fingers and gasping.

While his one hand was preoccupied now with angel's entrance, Dean moved his other hand up placing it on a joint of the angel's wing, massaging it and causing yet another wave of shivers from his lover.

"Dean, please…" Castiel pleaded gritting his teeth. "Take me, now… please…"

If Dean ever seen his angel in such a mess, unable to hold himself, to control himself at all, it had been so long ago, when they had only realized that the profound bond was so much more than a simple friendship, when they had laid together for the very first time, or may be for the first several times, or even several dozen times. Castiel had always been this needy of course, this open and trustful, and the only difference was that now the angel didn't have any trace of shame or uncertainness, he perfectly knew what he wanted and more so – how to get it. Castiel grabbed the bottle from the nightstand tugging the hunter's hand away from his rear and pouring the slick liquid on it once again.

Dean even didn't try to resist his beloved's wish; he knew that it was pretty much useless, so he obeyed starting to cover angel's neck with wet kisses while spreading the lube over his arching cock. Then he placed himself between angel's legs and without any hesitations entered Castiel with one steady push, making his lover cry out Dean's name. Although when he was finally inside, he stopped for a moment, letting the angel to adjust, because even with years of practice, there could always be a chance of hurting his lover and it wasn't something Dean wanted. Castiel on his turn didn't look anyhow in pain as he started to rock his hips meeting the welcomed fullness right at the moment Dean entered him, mumbling something what sounded Enochian. Receiving such a reaction Dean started to move pressing himself hard against Castiel, to get as deep as he only could and at the same time trying to angle his thrusts to hit Castiel's prostate with every move, making his angel moan even lauder.

Dean's lips traced its way from Castiel collarbones to his shoulder and down to the surface of his wing, kissing now the soft plumage, slightly nibbling on it, and apparently this action clicked something in his lover as the next second his wings jerked and Dean found himself laying on his back with Castiel on top. It seemed that angel couldn't control himself any longer, he was riding Dean's shaft up and down as fast and hard as he could, his movements incoherent and uncoordinated. And if something could turn Dean on more right now, it was definitely Castiel's face, how many emotions were crossing it at the moment. It almost seemed like the shorter man was in pain, squeezing his eyes and clenching his teeth, groaning.

Dean started to feel how his orgasm started to approach rapidly, but he wasn't holding himself back, because he could perfectly feel, that his lover was the same close to his release as the hunter. Dean threw his head on the pillow; his gaze never left Castiel's face. Dean could swear that right now he even could see light forming a halo around his angel's head. His hands moved up, finding their way back to Castiel's wings, rubbing them gently.

"Dean!" The angel cried out, "Please… Harder!"

Without even thinking about it, Dean obeyed his lover, grabbing two fistfuls of feathers, tugging them roughly. "Cas… Castiel…" He groaned, feeling on the edge. At the same time the angel curved his back, shooting his eyes open wide and yelling hunter's name as a string of white cum spattered Dean's stomach and chest. Dean tugged the feathers one last time before his consciousness slipped away being replaced by several strong waves of delectation.

When Dean was finally able to open his eyes he realized that Castiel was now laying on top of him and breathing hard. His wings were wrapped around both of them like a layer of blankets.

"If you will have your wings out all the time, our electric bills can be way lower than usual." Dean chuckled, gently rubbing Castiel's back, feeling as that something wet and oily was now covering it. "Cas, what it this thing on your back?" Dean asked.

"We are in heaven, Dean; we don't have to pay electric bills!" The angel replied. "And**_ the thing_** on my back it's my oil."

"Your oil?"

"I will explain later." Castiel grinned suddenly pushing Dean on his stomach and climbing on the hunter.

"Cas? What are you doing?" The taller man asked, but the pressure of the hard line of his lover's cock to his rear was pretty much an answer for the question. "Cas, we just did it like less than a minute ago! Give me a break!"

"No." Replied Castiel placing kissed on hunter's back.

Yes, heaven was definitely not like Dean thought it would, but it really was better than he could ever hope.

~ooo~

Sam appeared at the backyard of the house in Lawrence where he was born, when it had already been a late night. He didn't expect to find himself here; he really thought that he would have to spend a lot time searching before he would finally be able to find any of his relatives of friends.

"Consider it as a little gift from me." Tessa smiled watching the hunter's eyes widen in surprise. "Delivery of the soul to the right address."  
>The hunter glanced around spotting his parents and a couple he didn't recognize right away. He felt like his heart started to beat faster in his chest and his knees suddenly became weaker what was really surprising for Sam, as he didn't expect feel that much alive, like it was still his body, not his soul standing here.<p>

"But… they are not real, it's just my memory." Sam shook his head, trying to remember when this moment could happen to him, as the situation was unfamiliar.

"Oh no," Tessa smiled. "They are real; it is really your parents, Sam."

Mary raised her head and a white plate slipped from her hands falling under her feet to the grass. "Sam?" She gasped. His father and two other people turned their heads and froze not knowing how to react.

"Mom… Dad…" Sam whispered suddenly feeling as his legs started to move him towards his parents, like he wasn't able to control them.  
>Every step, every heartbeat the hunter was closer and then he suddenly started to run. Mary made several steps forward and started to run as well. They met in the middle of the backyard clasping over each-other embracing each-other with their hands.<p>

"Mom…" Sam gasped, feeling like he was about to cry of happiness.

"Son…" Sam heard next to them before noticing that his father was now also standing here. He moved away from his mother only to find himself in John's embrace.

"Sam? Is it really you? But… how?" The other man surprised. The younger Winchester looked at the man and suddenly recognized him; even with the fact the man looked so much younger than the moment he had seen him last time.

"Bobby?" He exhaled. Than glanced at the other woman "Karen?"

A cough behind their back suddenly interrupted their interaction. Sam turned his head expecting to see Tessa there, what was his surprise when he noticed an angel in a blue shirt and a black velvet jacket standing behind them.

"Yeah-yeah, I know." The angel nodded. "'Balthazar? Sammy! What are you doing here? No, what are **_you_** doing here? Etcetera-etcetera…" He mimicked Sam's surprised face. "Let's go straight to the business, you know, I don't like all those drivel namby-pamby talks."

"Is that… another angel?" Asked Mary surprised.

And Sam suddenly busted into laugh, giving Balthazar an unexpected hug.

~ooo~

Dean was laying on his stomach, pressed hard into the soft surface of the bed. Castiel was holding the hunter in a strong grasp, nearly preventing him from movements, nibbling on his neck and murmuring not so much angelic things into Dean's ear. Castiel's cock was fully erected and trembling against Dean's rear, ready to invade him at any moment, but the angel was taking it slow. Dean knew Castiel, he knew that now the angel wasn't so desperate as their first time and that he would be way more in control of himself second time, turning his actions into sweet torturing for the taller man, but Dean didn't mind it at all.

"Going to make you moan and scream, exactly like you made me not so long ago." Castiel gasped in a low voice, which made Dean's back covered in goose bumps.

"Oh, I believe you…" Dean smirked, feeling as his own member become half-hard once again.

Castiel suckled on Dean's neck, leaving a very visible mark on it, then repeated the same with another side, making Dean's breath hitching.

And then there was a loud knock on the door. Both lovers turned their head simultaneously and glanced at the open bedroom doorway leading into the corridor.

"What the heck?" Dean groaned in annoyance.

"It is Balthazar…" Castiel sighed. "I can feel his presence."

"Screw him, can we please continue?"

Castiel smiled wide. "Of course we can" He replied, returning his attention to the hunter.

But the knock didn't stop and next moment Castiel frowned and clutched his forehead with his hand. "He is trying to summon me now…" He groaned.

Annoyed Dean climbed out under his lover and grabbing his jeans from the floor, trying to wear them in a process, rushed from the bedroom down to the first floor and out to the antechamber.

"Balthazar! What the hell do you need, you son of a…" He started angrily opening the door and then froze seeing his brother together with both his parents and Bobby standing behind the angel.

Dean blinked once under the examining gaze of his relatives and then gulped as he nearly felt the gazes moving from his bare chest to his neck.

"Shit…" he whispered as he had no idea what else to do. "Hey Sammy!" He smiled awkwardly. He would really, really get all excited and surprised seeing his brother here, as he didn't expect it to happen that soon, but the realization of the fact his little secret got discovered by his parents, and not in the way he had hoped, was really stumbling.

"What do you need, brother?" Dean heard behind his back and glanced quickly at the source of the voice hoping that the angel had at least his pants on. Thankfully he had, although even with pants on there wasn't a single chance his parents didn't catch the hint. Not when he still could physically feel hickeys on his skin.

"Well, that is awkward…" John pointed out raising his eyebrows. It looked like he wanted to say something else, but had no idea what.

"I bet…" Dean sighed.

Dean had no idea how long were they standing in the doorway staring one on the other, but suddenly Balthazar broke the silence. "We have a problem." He started entering the house not even asking for permission. Dean gestured others to come in and gathered everyone in the living room.

"Someone broke into the archives and stole several very important books." Balthazar said as he came closer to Dean and hanged some sort of amulet on his neck. "I believe the books are now on Earth and as we, unfortunately, don't have anyone better than these two imbeciles," he pointed on Dean and Sam, "they will go back and return them."

"Wait, what?" Dean surprised. "And what is this thing?" He asked taking the amulet in his hand.

"Books… they are dangerous in wrong hands," Balthazar explained. "And this will make possible to you to materialize on Earth."

"So… you want to send me and Sammy back… to a hunt?"

"Basically… yes!" The angel nodded. "And Cas too, cause I doubt he will ever leave your side."

Dean blinked several times moving his glance from Balthazar to Castiel, and then to his brother. Yes, he would definitely ask Sam what the hell he was doing in heaven at first place and then he would most likely have a long conversation with his parents about choices in the life and other bull crap connected to the fact he was fucking an angel in a male body. And may be there would be something else ahead of him, but for now…

"All right!" He nodded. "Sign me up."

"Oh, you're already signed, if you didn't get it." Balthazar smiled. "Will see you all guys in the morning, I will prepare better battle plans."

"Brother…" Suddenly Castiel called, making Balthazar turn his head. "I will lock you in the ring of holy fire, and will pull all feathers from your wings one by one and then I will find a way to quickly heal you to only repeat it all over again." He mumbled in a low and **_very_** angry voice.

Dean chuckled coming closer to Castiel and taking his hand in his own before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "You heard my mate, Balthazar. Now get the hell out!" He smiled.

When Balthazar finally disappeared from the guestroom, Dean turned his head to face his father and mother still holding the angel by his hand. Surprisingly, he didn't notice any sign of anger or disapproval in their eyes.


End file.
